Call of Mutti Modern Weinfest
Spielinformation Call of Mutti Modern Weinfest ist Ein neuer Ego-Shoter aus dem Hause Dreyarck und KackTVision. In den USA, Groß Englandien und in Schottland auch unter dem Namen Wine of Mutti Black Schnaps. erschienen. Das Spielerlebnis ist dasselbe auser dass beim Übersaufenskampf, in der Deutschen Version verfassungsfeindliche Symbole wie Logos von : DIE Liencke und anderer aufhetzender Studentenkram rausgenommen wurden. Erschienen ist das Spiel am 11.9.2012 (Perfekt zum Weltuntergang) Leider waren viele Fans verwirrt, da sie nicht wussten das Amerikaner erst den Monat und dann den Tag hinschreiben. Dies führte dazu das zu früh Vorbestellungen , und grundlos am völlig falschem Datum also dem 9.11.2012 von Zahnspangen-Teenies bis Obernerds sämtliche Elektronikmärkte eingerannt wurden. Dies führte in einem bestimmten Ort ( Stuttgart ) zu schweren Polizeieinsätzen: hier wurden die Fanmassen des Spiels für Umweltaktivisten gegen Stuttgart 21 gehalten und mit Wasserwerfern, Schlagstöcken, abgelaufenem Pfeffer Spray und einer Brotflinte bekämpft. Leider führte das zu einem großteil der gestörten Fans auf eine offene Kampfhandlung aus in dem sie zeigen wollten was sie im Vorgänger an Kampftechniken gelernt haben. - Fazit : Ein tagelanges Desaster. Handlung In Wein of Mutti ist man als schlechtverdienender Hartz 4 Empänger , auf sein Geld angewiesen, bis man eines Tages entführt wird und wieder in einem Weinkeller gefesselt auf einem Holzfaß wieder aufwacht. Im diesem Weinkeller befindet sich ein Geheimagent der dem Protagonist bekannt macht, man sei in Amnesie gefallener Agent der Winzerforce: Nachdem der Protagonist erstmal verkraften muss das sein Leben auf dem Sofa vorbei ist muss man in einer 2stündigen Anfangsmission versuchen erstmal seinen innneren Hartz4-Hund zu überwinden. Der Protagonist Der Protagonist ist ein etwa 95 Kilo schwerer Mann mit leichten Bauchansatz, breiter Statur und braunen Haaren. Der den Namen ( nein er heist nicht Rosamunde Pilcher) Axel Mejson trägt. Leider muss der Protagonist sich wieder in einer "Agenten Theraphie" reaktivieren lassen mit Mitteln wie * 12 Stunden "Schlag und Hard Rock Theraphie", * 2 Stunden in einem Kampfsimulator Wege finden Florian Silbereisen zu töten. * Mehrere intensive Weinproben ohne dabei einen Schluck zu verlieren. * Und den Umgang mit Waffen und Weinflaschen Die 2 besten Mission von Fans abgestimmt Mission 12. - Handlungsort Kreta: In dieser Mission seit ihr zu dritt unterwegs. Deine Teamkameraden: Rednose, und Billy the Süff. Ihr habt Meldung gekriegt von einem, speziellen Griechischen Wein, produziert von einem verrückten Gesangswissenschaftler - Udo Jürgens. Dieser hat sein geheimes Wein-Rezept an die Griechen verkauft (Vaterlandsverrat). Daher gilt es ihn zu eliminieren. Sein aufenthaltsort ist Kreta. Sobald man auf Kreta gelandet ist, müssen du und dein Team in eine alte Taverne, wo ihr auch schon den Udo antrefft. Diesen müsst ihr dann eine Weinflasche auf den Kopf hauen um in bewusstlos zu kriegen. (Nicht enthalten in der Deutschen Version) Danach bindet der Protagonist mit seinen Kameraden den Udo an einen Stuhl. Hier hat der Spieler freie Auswahl wie er ihn Eliminiert: * A. Ihr spielt ihm ein Album von Florian Silbereisen vor. * B. Ihr füllt ihn ab, mit gepanschtem Russischen Wein. * C. Oder ihr werft ihn in ein altes Weinfaß und schließt den Deckel. Mission 15. - Italien: In dieser Mission wird der Protagonist und seine Kameraden von einer Bande Ultraweinsozialisten überrascht, auf einem gefährlichen Auftrag in einer Italienischen Winzerei. Nachdem die Sequenz endet, wacht der Protagonist in einer Höhle mit mehreren Häftlingen auf. Im Verlauf erzählt im ein Russischer Poeten Spinner namens Reebhof, das man sich in einem alten Gulag namens Fäkalia mitten in Sibirien befindet. In dieser Mission müsst ihr aus dem Gulag entkommen (logischerweise). Doch die Schwierigkeit liegt darin das der Gulag RTL gehört, und die RTL Armee das gar nicht so lustig findet, da diese den Gulag gemietet haben für eine neue Sozialschwache Sendung mit dem Namen Die Frivolsten Aufseher der Welt - letzter Ausweg Gulag. - Aber wiederum hat der Protoganist einen Ausbruch mit Reebhof und den anderen 2000 Gefangenen. Die Teamkameraden des Protagonisten haben sich kurz vor der Gefangennahme mit einem MP3 Player auf dem Hansi Hinterseer lief, umgebracht. Die Musik führte im schnellsten Moment zum Tod. (immerhin besser als RTL in die Hände zu fallen). Eigentlich hatte der Protagonist das auch vor aber leider war sein Akku alle und die falsche Musik war auch drauf. nämlich Hip Hop (diese hätte nämlich nur zum Absterben der wichtigen Hirnbereiche wie Kleidergrößen erkennen und den Geschmack für Musik geführt, und nur diese zerstört). Nachdem man mit den Gefangenen bewaffnet mit einer Nazikeule den Gulag stürmt, mus man feststellen das am Schluss nur noch 5 Gefangene einschließlich Reebhof übrigbleiben. Aber was soll's dank der Matrix Engine muss sich der Spieler keine Sorgen machen, den die Bots sind ziemlich schnell im Vermehren. Weitere Überraschungen im Spiel Der Philosophen Spinner Reebhof wird den Protagonist bis ans Ende des Spiels verfolgen. Vorteil man merkt am Schluss das Reebhof seit dem Gulag schon tot ist. Nachteil der Protagonist hat einen an der Klatsche, (wenn wundert's, schließlich gehörte der Gulag RTL) Weiterer Vorteil: obwohl Reebhof nicht existiert trifft er dennoch Feinde und tötet sie. Nachteil: das Spiel endet sehr kurz und ist schneller als alle Super Mario-Spiele durchzuspielen. (Klartext: unter 89 Stunden) Berichte der Entwickler Laut der entwickler wurden im Spiel gegenüber dem Vorgänger zahlreiche änderungen vorgenommen unter anderem . Es ist nun möglich seine Waffen nachzuladen vorher ging das nicht. Viele neue Grafikeinstellungen wurden vorgenommen . Zum Beispiel in Mission 22 , hat Adolf Ritter der Endgegner ,einen viel besser Dargestellten Bart als im Vorgänger des Spiels. Es wird wider Zahlreiche Arbeitslose Sozialfälle geben die in ihrer Freizeit Hacks für den Multiplayer erfinden , um 8 Jährigen zu imponieren ,wie gut man ist.Falls diese in der Spiele Lobby sind. Hacker werden in der PC Version gesperrt. Konsolen Hacker dürfen sich gleich über einen Kurzschluss im Prozessor freuen. Neue Waffen Der Multiplayer Natürlich gibt es wie in jedem guten(auser Counter Strike) Ballerspiel einen Multiplayer. Hier die verschidenen Modi: Capture the Feld. In diesem Moduns müssen zwei Teams von 8 Spielern auf jeder Seite versuchen, dem anderen das Reebenfeld wegzunehmen. Team Sauffmatch: Zwei Teams müssen sich ins Koma Saufen der letzte Verliert. Übersaufenskampf: Der beste Multiplayer Modus: In diesem Spiel müssen 4 Spieler versuchen in Regelmäßigen abständen , Zombie Marsmenschen ( ehemalige Scientologen) davon abzuhalten das Weinfass leerzutrinken.Mit Hilfsmitteln wie Abgesägte Doppellhalsige Weinflasche Messern , und sonstigen Schusswaffen . Je nach Runde kommen immer mehr Marsmenschen. Hat man verloren durch Sterben wird der Spieler immer mit einem im Hintergrund laufenden Lied von Justin Bieber oder Tokio Hotel bestraft. Multiplayer spezial Hat ein Spieler den Level 70 ereicht so kann er mit einem Knopfdruck den Protztige modus betätigen. Der eigentliche sinn des Protztige Modus ist es den Spieler mit seiner abgestumpften Denkweise so lange wie möglich ans Spiel zu fesseln.Bei vielen Spielen wird dieser Modus mit hochachtung geahndet wenn man bedenkt das man nur ein Paar neue Bilderchen bekommt. Häufige Kritik Nach dem Erscheinen des Spiels musste dieses auch viel Kritik einstecken. Seitens der Unterhaltungs Softeis Satisfraktion Selbstkontrolle, kurz: UnhsSaiftoSbkole, noch kürzer: UhStKe. - Die oben genannte Organisation war auch für die Zensur mehrerer Musikstücke im Spiel verantwortlich. Teils kam die Kritik auch von Umweltaktivisten, da diese meinten im Spiel wird die Zerstörung der Flora und Fauna mit Flammenwerfern angepriesen. Und von Zahlreichen selbsternannten Gewaltexperten Nebenbei wird das Spiel als höchst Gewalt- und Kriegsverherrlichend angesehen, genießt aber bei Jugendlichen Nerds im mittleren Alter hohe Beliebtheit. Nach Angaben der verschiedenen Prüfstellen einigte man sich darauf das dass Spiel in die Genre/Kathegorien "Pseudo-Soldat", "Spaß am Töten", "Verliebt in Berlin bis zum letzten Mann", "Handschwitzen" und "Bleiverschwender" kommen soll. Kauftipps Erhältlich ist das Spiel jetzt für Xbox PS3 Und Ninkendoo Wiid den freundlichen Konsumenten von Pilzen.